In the field of horology, or jewelry, it is known to make transforming bracelets, in particular by sliding or flipping over a watch case comprising different displays on each face thereof, or a jewel with a different appearance on different faces, wherein one of the faces may provide protection for the timepiece or jewel during particular activities, such as during travel or during sport or other activities.
FR Patent No 2 633 496 in the name of Fendler discloses a mechanism with semi-covers sliding in slide bars, wherein the aperture revealing a display is achieved by springs released under the action of a pusher.
EP Patent Application No. 1 902 641 A1 in the name of MONTRES BREGUET SA discloses a reversible wristwatch case including a pivoting frame. There are positions in which the watch cannot turn over and other positions where it can be turned over, between different indexing positions. A particular spring arrangement both enables the case to be released and securely locked in position once the indexing position has been reached. It is the user who operates the watch in order to flip it over, since there is no drive element. None of the components of this mechanism ensure movement away from or closer to the indexed positions.